Dormant Beauty
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Everyday I go the the Chicken Farm, I see her all cute and childish. I never saw much out of her beyond that, until one day.... Jack X Popuri


**Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town**

**Dormant Beauty**

As I recall, it was a clear Spring day when it happened.

I was making my normal visit to the Chicken Farm, where I usually conversed with that sweet woman Lillia and bring in a few ingredients for her cooking. Even if she was a sickly woman, part of me never understood why I always saw without her husband around. She always had that warm, understanding smile that would leave others refreshed, and it made little sense to abandon such an atmosphere. Then I remember: he's searching for a cure to heal that lovely woman.

I rarely agree with Rick on things, but now I realize there are two things I see eye to eye with him on. One is our inexplicable love of chickens, which have gained us peculiar reputations in this village, and the other is how much we despise this free traveler. That Rod guy BETTER return to this place, cure or no cure.

Anyway, as I made my way to the Chicken Farm, I noticed one of those feathered friends escaped outside the fence. I was about to chase that bird and return that splendid specimen back to its rightful owner when I spotted that little girl with the pink hair, Popuri, right on its tail.

Ah yes, lil' Popuri. She was a rather childish woman, caught up in her own fluffy little romances and her noticeably obnoxious naiveté. She was cute for one thing, but she didn't have that kind of appeal I looked for in women. At the very least, she was as much of a chicken nut as I was, and at least she wasn't Ann. Man, does that spunky red-head annoy me! Always dragging me into doing her bidding! I wonder how Cliff is doing?

Moving on, Popuri stood outside at her house and pouted, frustrated at the chicken perp making a break for it, and giving a new meaning of that one "chicken cross the road joke". She then took a deep breath, and clumsily stalked her prey. Unfortunately for her, the chicken fled a few more yards away in a panic. Again she huffed at her failed attempt.

Now, being the kind of person I was, I felt like offering lil' Popuri some assistance. I just couldn't stand the idea of a lone chicken trying to live it out on the wilderness, only to be eaten by who-knows-what, but then I figured I should probably stay out of this. For one, the chicken isn't mine. For another thing, the chicken's unfamiliarity with me would just scare it away even worse, further complicating things. So I was left with the option of standing by and watch how amusingly adorable this is all going to turn out.

With her next attempt, Popuri decided to use a different approach. Instead, she quietly walked over to the frightened chicken, calling out its name in a hushed tone.

I was surprised by this tactic. Popuri being calm? This was news to me.

She continued slowly walking over to her feathered friend until she was within apprehension range. She slowly knelt down and gently hugged the chicken, and steadily, she stood upright once more, with the chicken resting easy in her arms.

"There there, you'll be just fine..." she called out in a soothing tone.

That's when I witnessed the most tender expression in my life. I really wasn't sure how to handle that sort of thing. What was even more unusual was that I heard that same exact voice in a dream once, but from a figure concealed in shadow. The strangest part of all of this was, that same voice once affectionately called him "Sweetie". I admit, I've been wondering for the longest time what the deal with this dream was.

But right now, I was just staring at this sudden scene with disbelief. Who exactly was this young lady I saw before me, anyway? That may very well be Popuri's body I'm looking at, but the essence she had was completely new to me. Her smile was different. Her gaze was different. Even her gesturing was different.

And then I thought back to that girl's mother, Lillia, and I started connecting the dots. Yep, she's definitely her daughter. I just wasn't sure if the little girl realized how much she had in common with her mother, or at least how much of a woman she truly is. It's unusual that she once complained to me in a whiny voice how much people see her as a little girl, and yet here she is, acting like the woman she always wanted to me.

Again, my mind thought back to that dream of the shrouded woman. But this time, the darkness cleared up, revealing her to be the tender young lady that I had just saw. Her mature self smiled at me with great relief. And in that same, tender tone, she called me "Honey". I felt my face turn red as that word echoed in my head, until I realized the Popuri I was all too familiar with stood right in front of me, with chicken in hand.

"Honey!" she exclaimed, pointing out the honey comb I held in my hands.

I laughed nervously as I was brought back to reality in the most uncomfortable of ways.

"Uh, sure! Yeah, I brought you the daily honey again, but your hands are full, so I'll just drop it off at your house so you can enjoy it later!" I answered back in a nervous tone.

"Oh, yay! Thank you!"

She was back to her usual self, even as she held that little bundle of joy in her hands, but part of me still couldn't forget what I saw back then. Sure, I would bring her some honey whenever I could, but that was because I saw her as a little sister and a fellow comrade for chicken appreciation. Now it's different. I saw a side of her I wasn't expecting to see; a side that Popuri herself was probably only vaguely aware of.

Would I actually pursue this girl? Is there actually some way I could awaken her inner self and keep her around for the rest of my life? Is it even worth it if I only have so little to truly appreciate?

Rick is doubtful of what I witnessed. Popuri isn't even sure what it was herself. Lillia teased me with a grin.

All I know for sure is, I saw a dormant beauty that day. At the very least, it is important that I get to know her.


End file.
